homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HW2 Campaign: Thaddis Sabbah
In Mission 12, the Pride of Hiigara arrives deep within the Vaygr Reaches to rescue Captain Soban, who has been taken prisoner by the Vaygr and is about to be interrogated in the Command Station Thaddis Sabbah Overview After recovering the Bentusi Core from the wreck of Bentus, the Hiigarans move to intercept Captain Soban who has been taken to Thaddis Sabbah, a Command Station hidden deep within the Vaygr Reaches. Once there, the enemy Carrier transfers Soban to the Command Station. All forces are mobilised to assault the Station and rescue Soban. However, unbeknownst to the Hiigarans, an unwelcome enemy fast approaches and demands the Hyperspace Cores that the Hiigarans have in their possession. A fierce bloodbath ensues with both sides suffering extreme losses due to the presence of multiple Battlecruisers and Destroyers in the area. Finally, when all forces have been cleared, the Hiigarans send in a Marine Frigate to free Soban. With Soban rescued, his going away present goes off, utterly destroying the Command Station. Soban transfers to his ship and the Hiigarans leave to Balcora Gate Strategy Out of all the missions, this one has the most insane difficulty yet. This is because of the huge number of Battlecruisers the Vaygr will be throwing around the map. Leaving with your fleet still intact from the start is quite hard and you will probably have to rebuild your fleet a few times. Retire all gunships you have and replace them with Pulsar Gunships. Depending on the fleet mockup of when you arrived here, you may be assaulted by huge numbers of Laser Corvettes or Assault Frigates. Either way, you might lose large numbers of ships. Have your carriers queue Ion Cannon Frigates and Torpedo Frigates (2 carriers for each) for the large part of this mission. Move everything forward, including the Pride of Hiigara. Luckily, the Shipyard Naabal will not be attacked so it can just be left where it is although it might not hurt to move it close to the Pride of Hiigara if you aren't sure. Use everything you have to assault the incoming ships, while pushing forward the best you can. Sometime into the mission, Makaan will arrive and demand the Hyperspace Cores. Just ignore him because you have bigger problems on your mind: specifically the 3 Shipyards and the numerous Super Capital Ships. The mission is intended to whittle down your fleet. Simply keep pushing forward to the Command Station but do not attack it in any form: simply destroy any of the Vaygr ships that come near you, repair your fleet and then repeat until all Shipyards are destroyed. When you are ready, move to Makaan's position where various ships will be defending him. Take them out and assault Makaan. You cannot destroy him: he will hyperspace out after reaching a certain damage level. Rebuild your destroyed fleet at this point and begin harvesting. When you are ready to proceed to the next mission, send a Marine Frigate to get Soban and the mission will end. Trivia * If you issue a Stop Command to Soban, you will be unable to move him and the mission will become stuck. Make sure you take a save game before sending a Marine Frigate off. * The starting assault fleet varies depending on what you arrive in the mission with. It is usually Laser Corvettes, but that doesn't mean you'll get the same! Be prepared for any type of vessel. * The Vaygr Battlecruisers may have Hyperspace Subsystem built, granting Short Jump ability to nearby capitals. This could prove invaluable in later missions and it is thus worth the time to capture one. Thaddis Sabbah